La belleza de la ambigua perfección
by nokichan834
Summary: El profesor Thor siempre ha sentido una extraña fijación por las personas misteriosas. Al conocer al famoso profesor Loki se da cuenta de que es más profundo de lo que cree... ¿que pasará entre estos dos maestros?
1. El cambio

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**Pareja: Thorki.**

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES DE COMENZAR: Esta historia está escrita por alguien diferente de quien creó la cuenta, desde ahora será manejada con el propósito de publicar las historias que ambos escribamos, así que cuando escriba este autor (hombre) pondré los respectivos créditos al final de la historia. Sin decir más, lean esta bella historia, que tiene capis algo cortos (;A;) pero vale la pena *-* ~Noki-chan**

* * *

Prologo:

Hacía tiempo que llevaba trabajando en este lugar y me parecía realmente extraño el que jamás lo haya visto hasta ahora... O quizás lo veía y no lo notaba.

Hace un par de semanas me cambiaron de salón. No, no soy un profesor; Si es eso lo que están pensando. Soy un pianista y trabajo nada más y nada menos que en una escuela de ballet.

La verdad, al comienzo fue un poco incómodo decirles a mis amigos en donde trabajaba, un pianista con un historial repleto de bares de Jazz o blues... Trabajando en una escuela de ballet es poco común. Pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado este empleo. Voy a cumplir los tres años trabajando aquí, tres años en los que jamás me había percatado de su presencia.

Pero creo que estoy siendo demasiado generalista en mi historia... ¿Qué les parece si les explico desde el inicio? ...

**Capítulo 1: El cambio.**

Desde que entre aquí había trabajado siempre para dos de las maestras o institutrices de este lugar, la primera Natasha Romanoff, una pelirroja hermosa y estricta con sus alumnas... Pero cuando llegas a conocerla es bastante simpática de tratar y la segunda Jane Foster, una maestra siempre distraída y que parecía andar perdida en el espacio, perfeccionista en su trabajo y con sus alumnas.

Una tarde, después de la clase de Romannof, la directora de la institución; Virginia Pepper Pots -La cual creo es demasiado joven para el puesto- Me mando a llamar, pensé que sería para algún tipo de regaño ya que suelo halagar muy seguido a las alumnas...

-Señor Odinson- Me dijo en tono bastante serio apenas entré a su oficina- Tome asiento por favor...- Y de inmediato acaté la orden-

-Buenas tardes Profesora Pots...- Salude mientras me sentaba-

-Buenas tardes... Vamos a hacer esto de manera rápida y concisa...- Apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y me miró fijamente- Eres el único pianista que tiene ventanas libres en el horario de trabajo, así que desde la próxima semana empezarás a tocar en otra clase- Me dijo con ese semblante serio que siempre maneja-

-¿Otra clase? ¿Quiere decir que tocaré para otra maestra? - ella asintió con la cabeza, pero su gesto facial me indicó que estaba equivocado-

-Tocarás para un maestro -Me corrigió- Es de los más estrictos de la institución, puntual y muy severo. Tendrás que ordenar ese cabello tuyo y más te vale que llegues a la hora- Dijo mientras me pasaba una hoja con mi nuevo horario y una carpeta con nuevas partituras- No te preocupes por la paga, se subirá tu sueldo de acuerdo a las horas agregadas-Me aclaró antes de que yo hiciera cualquier pregunta- Ahora puedes retirarte, la Señorita Foster no te esperará toda la vida...-

-Bien, Gracias... Con permiso- Me levanté y me retiré revisando el horario, técnicamente corrí a mi casillero para sacar las partituras de la clase correspondiente y llegue justo a tiempo.

Luego de eso todo pasó como todos los días, entre música y señoritas reclamando por dolores musculares. Sinceramente ahora que me doy cuenta Pots no me había dicho el nombre del Maestro al que serviría... Y en el horario solo estaba indicado el número del salón...

-Odio subir al último piso...-Reclamé al notar que tendría que mamarme la subida de escaleras, ya que en este viejo edificio no hay ascensores y con cinco pisos es un dolor de cabeza... o de piernas mejor dicho.

Durante el fin de semana no hice nada, además de tocar el piano y aprender las nuevas partituras... Matarme las neuronas viendo televisión. Preocupado por la advertencia de la directora "Puntualidad y severidad" no son palabras que estén muy integradas en mi vocabulario. Finalmente el día lunes por fin llegó y mi primera clase con el nuevo maestro.

Durante la mañana y medio día todo iba bien, mis clases con Romanoff y Foster pasaron demasiado rápido para ser real. Luego de la hora de almuerzo y dos horas libres después de eso por fin tendría el placer de conocer a mi nuevo "compañero" de trabajo. Subí las escaleras con tiempo de sobra, así no tendría que sobre esforzarme en subir rápido tan absurda cantidad de escalones. Vi a las alumnas entrar nerviosas al salón de baile, algunas cuchicheaban lo apuesto del maestro y otras lo demandante que se ponía a veces.

Entré al salón y ellas me miraron sorprendidas, dejé mis cosas en el piso, puse las partituras en su lugar, acomodé y me senté en el banquillo. Ellas continuaban observándome y riendo bajito. Empezaron a hacer trabajos de calentamiento y yo, mientras esperábamos, empecé a tocar algunas piezas al azar de una canción que estoy componiendo, ellas empezaron a moverse al son de mi música y reían divertidas. De pronto todas se quedaron en silencio y volvieron a sus lugares rápidamente. Dejé de tocar y me voltee para ver que sucedía, y lo vi... Era el nuevo maestro; Alto y esbelto. De cabello tan negro como su ropa y solo comparable con la noche y la piel tan blanca que resaltaba en contraste. Pero lo que más resaltó a mis ojos fueron los suyos, Tan verdes como una esmeralda y con un brillo frío que incitaba a seguir mirándolos, y su imperceptible sonrisa, dibujada en esos delgados y rosáceos labios... Ahora entendía definitivamente el porqué de los halagos por parte de las alumnas.

- ¿Es usted el nuevo pianista de mi clase?- Pregunto con voz trémula y seria mientras me miraba con desprecio desde el marco de la puerta.

Yo, obviamente nervioso me levanté del banquillo e hice una ligera venia- Así es... Es un gusto el conocerle maestro...-Dije lo último con cierta duda-

-Laufeyson... Maestro Loki Laufeyson... Y le pediría que por favor no distraiga a mis alumnas-Completó y lo demás me lo dijo con un tono tan frío que me crispó cada bello del cuerpo. Entró al salón dejando sus cosas cerca del piano- ¿Tiene usted las partituras que se utilizan en esta clase?...- Me dijo como si yo no supiera hacer mi trabajo-

- Las tengo... Y ya las he aprendido...- Le dije con algo de orgullo y tintes de arrogancia, a lo que él sonrió con cierto gesto de diversión-

-Bien... -Se volteó hacia las alumnas y las fulmino con la mirada, todas se ordenaron y el empezó- Maestro... La primera- Dijo en tono solemne y yo puse la partitura en su lugar empezando a tocar la canción.

- Primera...- Pidió y las bailarinas se pusieron en posición. A medida que la canción y los minutos avanzaban noté como empezaba a ponerse cada vez más exigente.

- Aubrey sube ese brazo y Lilian estira bien esa esa pierna!- Gritó y las mencionadas acataron la orden, mientras las demás también se ordenaban y acomodan como si ellas también hubiesen sido regañadas. Él se paseaba entre las filas de bailarinas analizando sus movimientos y de vez en cuando reprendiendo con suaves golpes en las extremidades mal estiradas o posicionadas, al cabo de la cuarta repetición de la tercera partitura él suspiró cansado...

- ¡Suficiente!- Gritó exasperado y todas las muchachas volvieron a posición de descanso-

- ¡¿Quieren ser bailarinas de una buena compañía o ir a bailar al primer lugar donde caigan?!- Todas y cada una de ellas bajaron la cabeza entristecidas- ¡Exacto!... Es todo por hoy pueden retirarse...- Ellas salieron y yo me quedé sentado tras el piano con los dedos en las teclas que debía tocar a continuación, las cuales jamás fueron presionadas.

Lo vi pasearse por el salón vacío, y arreglarse el largo cabello con ambas manos. Suspiró una vez más y luego volteó hacia mí-¿Te aprendiste todas las partituras en un solo fin de semana? -Pregunto caminando cadenciosamente hacia el piano y yo bajé las manos y las puse en mis muslos-

-Asentí ligeramente- Si... -Dije perdido en el eco que hacían sus zapatos en la madera del piso-

-Has de tener mucho tiempo libre...-Se apoyó en la cola del piano con ambos codos-

- La verdad, mucho...- Miré las teclas del piano y las repasé en el aire-

El no volvió a hablar, Tomó sus cosas del piso y del bolso sacó una botella de agua. Bebió un poco, la tapó y devolvió a su lugar. Me miró por última vez y noté como me recorrió de arriba a abajo con esos fríos ojos que parecían congelarme a cada parpadeo, finalmente sonrió con cierta malicia y salió del lugar.

-Lo veo la próxima clase - Dijo antes de salir al pasillo y perderse en la inmensidad del edificio. Yo me quedé ahí mirando hacia el marco de la puerta, como anhelando que volviera con ese cuidadoso caminar suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás le hubiese notado? Un Hombre con esa extraña belleza no pasa de ser percibido, nunca en la vida me han atraído los hombres... Más bien califico como mujeriego y amante de las buenas curvas. Pero él tenía algo... Algo que jamás "sentí" en otra persona, algo que jamás percibí en las tantas damiselas que habían caído a mis brazos. Había algo en él que me llamaba a saber más, a querer saber quién era él...

* * *

Hola, soy **A. Valentine,** y espero que les guste esta historia, que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla... Espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!

**-A. Valentine.**


	2. La tarde

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**PAREJA: Thorki.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de "Los vengadores" pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los modifico un poco.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La tarde.**

Ahora entiendo o termino de entender por qué jamás le veía por los pasillos o en los salones de maestros.

Generalmente mis horas de trabajo terminaban a las tres o más tardar cuatro de la tarde... Casi todos los días era igual, pero Laufeyson hacía las clases desde las 4 a las 8 de la noche... Horario en el cual yo jamás había estado en el edificio... Ahora soy uno, por no decir el último en irse de la escuela... Tengo un piano en casa, pero los salones de esta vieja escuela me insistan a quedarme tocando hasta que el sol ya no alumbra por los ventanales.

El edificio cierra a las diez de la noche y los días en que tengo clases con Laufeyson salgo casi al límite de cierre...

Debo decirles que mi primera impresión del maestro no fue solamente un "Oh que guapo"... Seguido a eso vinieron los "Demasiado estricto" o "Es un dictador", Pero ahora que llevo un par de semanas tocando en sus clases he notado que no lo hace con malas intenciones, sus alumnas son muy buenas aprendices y definitivamente es uno de los mejores grupos que he visto en todo mi tiempo en esta escuela. Pese a su mal carácter Loki sabe lo que hace y como lo hace, tiene claro que esas muchachas tienen mucho potencial y él sabe cómo Explotarlo. Aunque lo único que quiero saber es de donde viene... He buscado por los archivos de la escuela y no he visto que sea o haya sido bailarín profesional en alguna compañía de ballet. Ni siquiera he visto que haya hecho clases en algún otro establecimiento. Muero de curiosidad de saber de dónde viene y sus motivos para enseñar danza con tanta devoción.

Y como si mis pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados en alguna parte del universo, el dejó que las alumnas se fueran temprano porque había empezado a nevar y según escuché "Cuando nieva, Laufeyson no da clases". Cuando todas las alumnas se hubieron ido yo empecé a tocar alguna de mis canciones en el piano, como suelo hacerlo después de que el maestro me deja solo en el salón, solo que esta vez no estaba solo... Y una vez más no me percaté de su presencia.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa composición?...- Me preguntó acercándose a mí por detrás-

-Ma-Maestro Laufeyson?! ... Creí que ya se había ido...-Dije sobresaltado por la aparición del pelinegro detrás mío-

-No, sigo aquí y espero a que me respondas... - Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca del piano, pero a una distancia prudente-

- Letting go...-Dije empezando a tocar de nuevo-

-¿La compusiste tú?...

-Si... Hace unos 5 años atrás...

-¿Cuánto llevas tocando el piano?

- Desde que tenía unos 12 años... ¿Y usted cuánto tiempo lleva en la danza? -Me aventuré a preguntar, y el desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad fuera del ventanal-

-Toda una vida...-Suspiró- En fin, yo me voy...-Dijo como si estuviese incómodo y yo dejé de tocar nuevamente. Se levantó de la silla y buscó con la mirada el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo-

-Solo una pregunta más...-Le dije antes de que tomara el bolso del piso, el me miró esperando a que yo siguiera hablando- ¿Por qué no da clases los días nevados?...

- Por un accidente...-Tomó sus pertenencias y salió rápido del salón.

¿Acaso estaba huyendo?, me quedé pensando en su respuesta y cuando reaccioné apuré en tomar todas las hojas que tenía esparcidas sobre el piano y ponerlas en la carpeta; Tomé mis cosas, verifiqué que nada se quedaba y apagué la luz del salón... Más cuando logré salir al pasillo ya no le veía por ningún lado, Miré por las escaleras y no se escuchaba o veía a nadie bajar. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, era como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

Bajé acelerado por las escaleras y no me encontré a nadie además del señor del aseo... El cual me dijo que un maestro había bajado casi corriendo las escaleras. Sin duda había huido, Terminé de bajar los últimos dos pisos con los pulmones ardiendo... Salí del edificio y fui en busca de mi auto; que dejo a un par de callejones lejos de la escuela. Ya en el auto me dispuse a tomar camino a mi hogar, pero cuando iba avanzando lento producto de un pequeño atocha miento noté algo extraño: En un paradero de autobús había una figura esbelta siendo acosada por un tosco hombre que parecía bastante borracho...

-Vamos cariño... No te hagas el difícil, no creo que me salgas tan caro...-Decía un hombre grande y pestilente a alcohol y cigarrillos- Tengo mucho dinero... Vamos, cuanto me costaría una nochecita contigo eh? bonito...-El hombre era insistente y ahora se le acercaba por la espalda a lo que Loki solo se movió para hacerle el quite al aproximamiento del borracho.

-Ya le dije señor y creo que es la quinta vez que se lo digo- Hablaba con tranquilidad inquietante- No soy una maldita puta, y aunque me pagaras el doble de mi peso en billetes de cien no me acostaría jamás con una bestia como usted...-Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la larga gabardina. La nieve empezaba a cubrir las calles y el frío iba en constante aumento-

-Tú te pierdes esto putita...- Dijo fastidiado el borracho, agarrándose de paso el miembro semi erecto notable aún sobre el pantalón, a lo que el pelinegro solo encogió los hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la calle del frente. El hombre; molesto, escupió cerca de los pies del ojiverde y se fue caminando, murmurando groserías e insultos por su fallido "negocio"-

Desde lejos reconocí la figura como el maestro de baile... Al otro como un desconocido hijo de la vía pública de esta inmunda ciudad.

Aceleré un poco y me acerqué a la parada de autobuses...

-Bajé el vidrio del lado de copiloto y me asomé un poco, notando como ignoraba magistralmente mi presencia dentro del automóvil- Disculpe...

-Con un demonio que no soy una condenada prostitu...-Reclamó y se calló apenas me vio asomado a la ventana- ta...-Completó desconcertado-

-Jamás diría algo así de usted maestro Laufeyson...-Dije algo divertido con su "comentario"

- ¿Odinson? ...

-Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta del auto como invitándolo a subir- Escuché en la radio que se acerca una tormenta de nieve... Y por lo que vi hace unas calles la locomoción pública está algo colapsada...- El solo me miró y volvió a dirigir su vista a la calle del frente-

-Tengo paciencia, puedo esperar a que venga un taxi...-Dijo con determinación-

- Si en las noticias llegase a publicarse la violación a un profesor de danza... Me sentiría culpable por no haberle ayudado...-Dije con cierta malicia y el me miró sonriente-

-¿Y quién me asegura que tú no estás buscando en mi lo mismo que ese animal? ...-Dijo refiriéndose al borracho-

-Por ahora soy su mejor opción... ¿Y no le he dado razones para pensar algo así o sí? -El suspiró y subió al auto-

- Muy bien "opción", ¿qué harás? -Dijo mientras tiraba su bolso hacía el asiento trasero- ¿Me llevarás a tu casa o me llevarás a la mía? -Se acomodó en el asiento poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad- ¿O piensas llevarme a un motel? -preguntó con picardía-

-Al principio yo solo me reía, pero la última me dejó desencajado- Ya le dije Sr. Laufeyson, Yo no lo veo como una prostituta ni nada parecido, lo llevaré al lugar que usted quiera...-Empecé a avanzar una vez más-

-Hace mucho que no paso un día nevado en compañía... Así que "opción" tienes dos opciones -Me dijo seriamente travieso- La primera es llevarme a tu casa y que me permitas quedarme... La segunda te vienes a mi casa y te quedas...-Habló con toda confianza-

-¿En dónde vives?...-Pregunté antes de responder-

-A las afueras de la ciudad... En una casa de campo...- Respondió-

-Me voy a la tuya, pero iremos a mi departamento por una par de cosas...-Concluí y retomé el camino a mi hogar-

-Muy bien...-Cambió de estación la radio del auto y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar...

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia! Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews, si les gusta dejen más y compartan, que esto es para todos los amantes al Thorki :)**

**A. Valentine.**


	3. La primera de todas

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**PAREJA: Thorki.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al Universo de Marvel, solo los manipulo para darles Thorki(?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La primera de todas.**

Él me esperó en el auto y yo subí a mi departamento, tomé lo necesario y volví... Después de unos treinta o cuarenta minutos de mamarnos el embotellamiento de las calles principales del centro ya íbamos en camino a los barrios más alejados del centro, por el cual tomamos un camino a las afueras de la ciudad, casi una hora y media en total fue lo que nos demoramos en llegar a su casa...

-¿Vives solo? -Pregunté cuando tomábamos la curva hacía una colina-

-Relativamente... La Sra. McLuckie vive conmigo y sus amigas, las hermanas Bolly y Molly son de gran ayuda... Jack siempre me acompaña a pasear...- Dijo casi sonriendo y noté cierto tinte de cariño en el trasfondo de sus palabras-

-Es esa...-Me indicó apuntando a una enorme casona blanca cuya entrada era bastante luminosa. Ubicada del otro lado de un río al pie de la colina en que nos encontrábamos...

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos?... Ese puente se ve un poco pequeño como soportar el auto...-Le dije frenando un poco, ya que el camino solo nos llevaba a esa casa.

-He ahí la gracia... Abajo hay un aparcadero techado... Los autos se dejan ahí y solo las personas cruzan el puente...o los caballos...- Sonrió ante mi estupefacción-

-¿Eres millonario o algo por el estilo? -Dije bajando la colina y efectivamente llegando al aparcadero mencionado-

-Se puede decir que si... -Estacioné el auto y bajamos las cosas, aquí estaba recién empezando a nevar. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Laufeyson, pero su autoconfianza era extraordinaria. El hecho de que me hubiese invitado a su casa sin mayores miramientos aún me tenía algo perdido, pero ahora que estaba cruzando el puente hacia la casa, pensé que tal vez él ya me consideraba su amigo... Entramos a la casa y el ambiente era acogedor y con un suave aroma a flores o hierbas silvestres-

-Las cosas son simples...-Habló y me sacó de mi estupefacción- La casa no es muy grande, Hay dos habitaciones arriba, la de la izquierda es mía, tú dormirás en la que está a la derecha... No subas al tercer piso y podrás seguir viviendo...-Lanzó su bolso al sofá que estaba en la entrada y yo le imité dejando la maleta cerca de la escalera-

-¿Que tiene el tercer piso?...- Pregunté y le seguí a lo que eran el comedor y la cocina-

-Si quisiera que lo sepas... No te estaría prohibiendo ir ahí ¿no? -Algo de sentido y razón tenía- Por ese pasillo llegas al baño... Eso es todo. -Yo asentí y miré a todos lados... ¿No había nombrado a varias personas viviendo con él? ¿Entonces por qué estaba todo vacío?

-Y... Cómo se llamaba... ¿La Sra. McLuckie?...-Cuestioné y él se lanzó a reír mientras ponía la tetera en la cocina-

-Ella y los demás viven afuera...-Me miró como si hubiese dicho la idiotez más grande del mundo... Y vaya que lo fue. Pero de eso me enteré cuando me llevó a ver que McLuckie era una gallina, las hermanas un par de vacas y Jack un caballo...

Después de hablar con la directora de la escuela y que esta nos dijera que las clases se suspenderían durante un par de días producto de la tormenta, Loki sacó una botella de vino y me llevó a la terraza, ahí nos sentamos a beber ya casi a media noche. Ahora que lo veía fuera del horario de trabajo noté que no era un hombre amargado, le gustaba bromear y de vez en cuando hacer reír... Luego de que fuéramos llegando a la mitad de la botella él me preguntó sobre mi pasado, pero cada vez que yo devolvía la pregunta él encontraba la manera de evadirlas... O incluso terminaba sacándome mucha más información de la que yo recibía... En conclusión el terminó por saber todo mi paso por el último año de preparatoria, mi paso por la universidad y los años bohemios que vinieron luego de eso. ¿Pero que tenía yo? Esta casa era de su abuela materna la cual había fallecido hace unos 5 años por un infarto cardiaco, estábamos en un islote privado, que mañana iría a buscar un caballo para que yo le acompañara a pasear por la zona. y que cuando tenía 7 años él se había perdido en el bosque por andar siguiendo una liebre. Nada muy interesante... Pero tampoco quería incomodarlo preguntando cosas que obviamente él no iba a responder. Preferí esperar y que él mismo tomara la iniciativa de contarme sobre su vida, aunque me tomara tiempo.

Luego de quedarnos bebiendo otro par de botellas y observando el paisaje desde el gran balcón Loki se quedó dormido cerca de las tres de la mañana Tendrá poca resistencia al alcohol Pensé... Lo tomé y me pareció más liviano de lo que se veía... A duras penas llegué a su habitación, porque yo también estaba un poco ebrio. Él refunfuñaba que no era necesario, omití sus reclamos y le dejé en la cama. Le quité los zapatos y el suéter, cuando iba a quitarle la camisa negra que llevaba, mi mano no alcanzó a tocar el primer botón y fue como si Loki hubiera recibido un golpe de adrenalina directo al pecho y el alcohol parecía haber huido de sus venas.

-¡No! ... No lo hagas...-Me miraba asustado, aterrado podría decir- Estoy bien... Vete a dormir...-Me dijo con un hilo de voz, como si yo fuese un criminal-

-Loki... No voy a hacerte nada... Solo iba a meterte a la cama...-Hice el amago de tomar las cobijas pero solo empeoró-

-¡NO! -Gritó y esta vez de verdad se veía como un niño aterrado- ¡Ve-vete! ... -Dijo encogiéndose en la cama-

-Está bien... -Levanté las manos en señal de paz- No te tocaré... Si necesitas algo estoy al lado...-El asintió rápido con la cabeza, notablemente nervioso, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás mío. No entendía que pasaba, ¿hace unos minutos estaba riendo y haciendo bromas y de un momento a otro me volví una amenaza para él? bajé al primer piso en busca de mi bolso, lo tome y volví a subir, entré a mi habitación me cambié y me metí a la cama. Estaba preocupado, no lograba entender por qué él se había puesto así y eso solo aumentaba mi deseo de conocer su pasado... Pero tendría que esperar para saber lo que Laufeyson me estaba ocultando.

* * *

**Hola a todas! :D Gracias por leer hasta ahora mi fic, la verdad es que amo escribir esta historia. Gracias por dejar sus reviews, realmente son animadores y me incitan a seguir escribiendo. Ojalá les guste el capítulo, dejen sus reviews y compartan si les gusta la historia, ayudaría mucho al autor uvu. Hasta la próxima!**

**A. Valentine.**


	4. Incómodo

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**PAREJA: Thorki.**

* * *

**Los disclaimers correspondientes... Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el siguiente Fanfic me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel... Bendito Stan-Lee por darnos tanto material con el cual trabajar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Incómodo.**

**Parte 1: Mal recuerdo.**

Hacía años que no pasaba la noche en compañía de alguien, años sin conversar junto a alguien a la luz y calor del fuego. Después de aquel maldito episodio de mi vida siempre me negué a formar lazos con las personas, no puedes confiar en nadie y nadie confía realmente en ti. Es la ley de la supervivencia social humana. Es la ley que yo preferí seguir. Pero, por alguna razón, este rubio no me hacía sentir la repugnancia que siempre sentía hacia los demás... Con Thor todo parecía ser luz, todo quedaba opacado tras el brillo de su boba sonrisa. Y eso me disgusta, me molesta tanto que lo invité a venir conmigo a mi hogar... ¿Incoherente, no? Lo sé, pero cuando ese rubio está presente el mundo carece de coherencia, aunque mi vida jamás la tuvo... ¿Quién soy yo para culpar a un hombre por la falta de algo que jamás tuve? Pero no olvidemos que soy un ser humano y si hay algo que sabemos hacer es culpar a los demás de lo que no nos atrevemos a aceptar.

Casi un mes ha pasado desde que Thor llegó a mis clases. Sin darme cuenta con el paso de los días me empecé a llevar mejor con él de lo que me había llevado con otros asistentes... Con Thor todo era simple, sin tapujos... Nada de caretas con él, o al menos así él lo cree. Yo soy mascara tras mascara... Un mentiroso en una vida de mentiras, nací bajo ellas... me críe entre ellas y vivo con ellas...

Maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió tomar la botella de vino, maldito el momento en el que no me detuve sabiendo que si me embriagaba Él volvería a mi mente... Maldito el momento en que el gentil Thor me llevó a mi habitación. Han pasado 17 años desde que aquello pasó... Y tengo claro que ustedes desean saber a qué me refiero, quieren saber por qué no hago clases los días nevados... Por qué reaccioné así... Y por qué estoy diciendo todo esto... Y Se los diré...A su debido tiempo. Pero tendrán que saberlo de la manera en que él se enteró...

Aquella noche no dormí, y si lo hice solo tuve pesadillas. Me levanté antes del amanecer harto de estar en la cama sin poder descansar... Mi memoria me atormentaba con imágenes que yo creía haber olvidado y sabía que ese día Thor posiblemente preguntaría que me había sucedido la noche anterior. Luego de haberme duchado y recuperado un poco la compostura, decidí empezar a preparar el desayuno.

**Parte 2: Avance.**

Después de estar despierto y pensando hasta casi las 5 de la mañana... El alcohol y el cansancio llevaron mi cuerpo a un sueño vacío. Desperté casi a las 9 como de costumbre, con un poco de dolor de cabeza... Me revolví en la cama intentando volver al sueño, pero me fue imposible... Me volteé y miré al techo, inspiré el dulce y suave aroma que provenía de las flores junto a la cama. De mala gana

Me levanté y llevé una muda de ropa limpia y mis útiles de aseo para ir a tomar un baño. Al llegar al final de las escaleras no vi a Loki por ningún lado, la tetera en la cocina aún vaporeaba. Loki tampoco pudo dormir.

Me di un baño y fui a dejar mis cosas de vuelta en la habitación. Me recosté otro rato y escuché la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¿Thor? ¿Ya estás despierto? -Le escuché medio gritar mientras subía las escaleras, me levante como si un resorte me impulsara y salí de la recamara y el aún no llegaba por completo al fin de la escalera-

-¿En dónde estabas? -Pregunté más como instinto que otra cosa apenas saliendo por el marco de la puerta, la preocupación que se impregnó en mis palabras no fue premeditada.

-Ah...-Me miró confundido-

-Lo siento... Yo, pregunté por... No sé por qué...-Reí nervioso y él se dio media vuelta-

-Ven a desayunar, traje pan recién hecho...

Durante el día todo estuvo tranquilo, no pudimos ver televisión ya que la tormenta nos votó la antena y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a subir al techo para remediarlo. Pero si escuchamos la radio y vimos películas casi todo el día, ninguno de los dos tenía nada interesante que hacer además de quedarnos tirados en la cama o el sofá.

Yo repasaba melodías en un piano imaginario mientras Loki parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, habíamos apagado la televisión hacía un rato y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento pasando por entre los árboles y golpeando contra la casa.

-Thor...- Llamó él con voz suave y le miré sin detener mi tic de pianista- No acostumbro a pedir perdón, pero creo que debo disculparme por la actitud que tomé anoche...-Dijo sin mirarme directamente, se oía algo avergonzado.

-Loki, tu no debes disculparte, es más soy yo quien debería pedir perdón. Hice algo que te incomodó y entiendo que te hayas puesto así...-Le dije sonriendo para que el creyera en mis palabras, más no tuvo efecto y él solo suspiró- Mira, yo no sé sobre tu pasado, ni te voy a preguntar por qué entiendo la indirecta... Si no quieres contarme está bien, no es tu obligación.

-Quizás puedo contarte un poco...-Dijo él y a mí se me encendió la curiosidad- Pero sin detalles. -aclaró-

-Está bien, Loki...-Iba a insistir en mi propuesta de no saber nada pero el solo se acomodó en el sofá donde estábamos y empezó a hablar sin darle importancia a mis palabras-

-Yo no nací ni me críe aquí, terminé de crecer en esta casa. Eso es seguro, pero no es aquí donde mi vida dio inicio. Yo nací en un país muy lejano a este, mi madre era bailarina en un teatro de aquella ciudad y mi padre era un extranjero que por desorientado llegó a aquel teatro en vez del hotel al que iba. La bailarina y el arquitecto se enamoraron de inmediato, se casaron y me tuvieron al año después del matrimonio. Mi madre siempre aspiró a una carrera mucho más profesional... Pero al embarazarse se dio por vencida y desistió de su sueño anhelando tener una hija y que ella quizás cumpliera sus sueños. Pero no, nació un varón y su sueño pareció derrumbarse. A los 6 años de matrimonio el hermano de mi padre llegó a vivir con nosotros...-Se quedó mirando hacia afuera y parecía afligido-

-¿Loki?...-acerqué mi mano a su hombro pero por acto reflejo la eché hacía atrás, el me volvió a mirar y continuó-

-Cuando yo cumplí cinco años el hermano de mi padre llegó a vivir con nosotros. Mi madre ya me había enseñado a bailar y yo era un buen alumno para ella. Siempre fui delgado y para ella no fue complejo enseñarme a bailar como bailarina, aun cuando yo fuera varón. Puedo bailar como una dama y puedo bailar como varón. -Sonrió y rió para sus adentros- En fin, dos años más tarde mi padre falleció al ser aplastado junto a 5 trabajadores en un derrumbe que se hizo en uno de los edificios donde trabajaba. Y mi madre falleció a los cuatro años después... Y mi tío desapareció después de eso. Mi madre no tenía parientes vivos por ser hija única. Y la madre de mi padre, la dueña de esta casa me adoptó cuando cumplí los doce y me dejaron salir de la casa de acogida en la que me pusieron.

-¿Eso quiere decir que solo te quedaría ese tío tuyo? -Pregunté y el pareció encogerse en el sofá asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Entiendo... No debió ser fácil para ti...-Fue lo que atiné a decir-

-Para nada...-Aceptó-

-¿Sabes bailar como una bailarina? -le miré curioso y divertido, él rio y se mostró más relajado al respecto-

-Sí, puedo bailar como ellas, mi cuerpo es liviano y tengo huesos fuertes... Mi madre era muy buena maestra... Y me enseño todo lo que debía saber, luego por mi cuenta y gracias a mi abuela tomé clases como bailarín...

-Y, ¿por qué no estás en una compañía de baile entonces?

-Muy delgado para ser bailarín y muy musculoso para ser bailarina... No encajé en ninguno de sus parámetros y no me permitieron cumplir el sueño de mi madre. Lo más cerca que logré llegar de ese sueño fue convertirme en maestro.-Terminó de explicar y se encogió de hombros-

-Gracias...-me miró sin entender- Gracias por explicarme todo esto...

-Aún falta... Pero todavía no te ganas ese derecho. -Y se levantó del sofá-

-¿extrañas tu piano? -Yo solo asentí- En el tercer piso hay uno, pero está sin afinar... -Y comprendí que quizás no podría saber que más había sido del pasado de Laufeyson, pero si me había ganado de buena manera un espacio en su reservada vida.

* * *

**What's up people?! Aquí venimos a traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta bella y romántica historia, gracias a todas por sus reviews, nos llenan de alegría y ganas para seguir escribiendo. Espero les esté gustando bastante, discúlpenme por la demora para publicar, pero entre la universidad y otras cosas no he tenido mucho tiempo ni cabeza para escribir... En fin, saludos a todas, besos, si les gusta dejen reviews! :D y compartanlo! Así seremos más~ Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente capítulo~**

** .**


	5. Anécdotas y sentimientos inadvertidos

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**PAREJA: Thorki.**

**Los disclaimers correspondientes... Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el siguiente Fanfic me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel y este de Disney... Bendito Stan-Lee por darnos tanto material con el cual trabajar.**

**Hola ¿Qué tal? ... Aquí les vengo a dejar el quinto capítulo. Pero antes de eso una pequeña acotación para el capítulo anterior "Incómodo"... La primera parte la narraba Loki y la segunda Thor. Por si hubo algún problema con eso. ¡Ahora! Las frases entre estos símbolos "-" son los pensamientos de Thor. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Capítulo 5: Anécdotas y ¿Sentimientos inadvertidos?**

Desde aquel día todo fue tranquilo. Evitaba tener contacto físico directo con Loki, para no incomodarlo. Las clases volvieron a su horario, y la ciudad trataba de deshacerse de la nieve que había caído. Pero el frío seguía en aumento. ¡Las épocas de invierno en esta ciudad son infernales!

Aquel día en que Laufeyson mencionó el piano, no subí directamente. Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de instrumentos, por lo que primero fui a mi casa a buscar un maletín con las herramientas necesarias para afinar el instrumento. Loki me acompañó y aprovechamos de pasar a un supermercado y abastecernos de lo necesario. Pasé dos días más en su casa. Subí al último piso de su hogar y descubrí un salón de baile relativamente grande, de madera oscura y bien cuidada, y una pequeña plancha de metal plegable en el techo que funcionaba como tragaluz.

-El abuelo construyó esto para mi.-Empezó con voz sedosa- Hay un señor... Heimdall, él trajo ese piano a la casa, el solía dar clases de música, pero cuando jubiló venía a tocar para verme bailar...-Avanzó frente a mí y se acercó al enorme piano que estaba al fondo del salón.- Fue toda una odisea llegar con él hasta aquí, pero lo logramos... Aquella tarde la Abuela hizo una tarta de fresa para celebrar la llegada del piano a la casa.

Mientras él me contaba todo eso yo me acerqué más a él, viendo como su rostro se suavizaba en un gesto de total nostalgia.

-En aquellos tiempos esta isla no estaba separada del otro lado y el río solo era un hilo de agua. Pero para una de las tormentas la presa de agua desbordó y el rio se llevó casi todo a su paso.

Separando este trozo de tierra.- Dijo yendo a abrir las cortinas y el techo plegable que tapaba el colorido vitral del techo. Dejando rayos de colores dibujarse en el oscuro piso de madera.

-Un Mignón... Pequeño pero de buen sonido... Hace mucho que no veía uno de estos...-Tomé el banquillo frente al instrumento y lo limpié para sentarme-

-Vengo en seguida...-Dijo él y desapareció por la escalera, volviendo con

Unas tiras de tela y cera para el brillo del instrumento- Siempre lo limpio aunque no sé tocarlo... Pero estos días cierta distracción llegó a mi casa...

-Lamento las molestias mi señor... -Me levanté y tomé una de las tiras de tela- Limpiemos esto entonces.

Nos llevó aproximadamente 10 minutos, entre estornudos y risas, el poder limpiar el instrumento y el salón a la perfección, luego nos tomó la tarde completa el afinar el piano, fuimos a comer llegada la noche, y luego fuimos a probar que el piano funcionara como debía. Cuando lo vimos por segunda vez, limpio y brillante este parecía estar en sus mejores años y sonaba como si fuera nuevo.

-Me asombra la facilidad con la que mueves los dedos sobre las teclas...-Tomó asiento a mi lado-

- Es fácil cuando dejas que la melodía invada tu cuerpo, es como, supongo, debe ser la danza para ti. Es la manera en que yo bailo una canción, y cada una de las notas es un paso de baile que debo seguir...-

-Hasta filósofo me saliste...-Comentó y se apoyó ligeramente en mi hombro. Yo seguí sin darle mayor importancia, no fue hasta que sentí su respiración tranquila y su peso un poco más cargado en mi hombro que me di cuenta de que estaba dormido ¿Tan divertido debo ser como para que siempre se duerma?, aparté un mechón del negro cabello que había caído por su mejilla y noté sus pestañas largas y crespas, algo en mi interior quiso tomarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, dormido parecía un niño indefenso, con esa piel tan blanca que tenía.

-Loki...-Susurré- Loki...-Solo se removió un poco y abrió los ojos para mirarme desde su posición en mi hombro-

-Otra...-Hablo medio dormido- Toca otra canción...-Y se acomodó de mejor manera-

-Loki, te volverás a dormir...-Le reclamé-

-Me llevas a la habitación si ese es el caso...-Me ¿Reclamó? mientras volteaba hacia la ventana-

-Baila...-Le dije yo y el despabiló-

-Pesado...-Se levantó y se fue- ¡Sigue tocando!-Gritó y supuse que estaría en su habitación-

Obedecí, como quien cociente a un niño malcriado. Pero también me dio sueño, las últimas noches habíamos estado durmiéndonos tarde, se nos iban las horas en conversas sin sentido o viendo películas. Después de tres melodías más preferí ir a dormir, pero cuando entré a mi habitación, Loki estaba en mi cama plácidamente dormido, calculé un par de cosas y di con que el piano queda directamente sobre la habitación en la que duermo, le dejé ahí y me recosté a su lado... Si hubiese sido cualquiera de mi amigos lo hubiera echado del lugar por parecer una colegiala enamorada, pero Laufeyson lo hacía parecer todo tan... Natural, que su cercana presencia en la cama no me molestaba, si no que me hacía sentir más a gusto.

-Thor... ¿No deberías decirme que me vaya a mi cuarto o algo? -me habló, él estaba de lado y dándome la espalda, mientras yo miraba el techo con las manos bajo mi cabeza.

-¿Para qué? Si al final es tu casa, y te veías tan cómodo que no quise molestarte...-No iba a debatir.- Que no se te haga mala costumbre...-Comenté.-

-Lastima, en malas costumbres yo tengo un magister...-Y con esa frase no pude saber si lo que decía era una broma o no. Mendigo seas Laufeyson y tu capacidad de confundirme de esta manera.

-Ya duérmete...

-Pero hace frío...-Se volteó hacía mi con una extraña sonrisa-

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? -Mi voz sonó algo "asustada"-

-¿Que se te ocurre?...-Estaba usando un tonito de voz que me estaba crispando los cabellos, así que tomé riendas en el asunto y sin moverlo de su lugar tomé el cobertor de la cama y nos tapé a ambos, volviéndome a acostar- Que aburrido...-Yo solo suspiré y le ignoré tanto como pude.

-Buenas noches...-Le dije como padre que regaña al niño malcriado.

-Mhm...-Fue su respuesta mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.-

Jamás podría haber sospechado que esa no sería la única noche que pasaríamos en la misma cama.

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, el cap... Algo corto, pero justo y necesario. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir. Espero sus reviews, comentarios y críticas... Nos leemos en la próxima, Bye!**

**-.A. Valentine-.**


	6. Lo admito, ¿Lo admites?

**FANFIC: La belleza de la ambigua perfección.**

**PAREJA: Thorki.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Gente... Capitulo seis! Así de rápido pasa el tiempo... Cuando empecé la historia nunca creí llegar a esta instancia... Pensé que la dejaría a medias como todas las demás. Pero gracias a sus Reviews (Y a Noki que me recuerda siempre que debo avanzar, gracias nena 3 ) me motivo a seguir, así que las dejaré leer este cursi capítulo de este cursi Fanfic...**

**"" indican pensamiento. Narra Thor, como siempre.**

* * *

**Los disclaimers correspondientes... Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el siguiente Fanfic me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel y este de Disney... Bendito Stan-Lee por darnos tanto material con el cual trabajar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lo admito... ¿Lo admites?**

Luego de aquella noche, despertamos "cómodamente" abrazados, ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar el tema, pero ni siquiera nos prohibimos dormir en la cama del otro. Los meses pasaban rápido y pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía, había noches en que cualquiera de los dos llegaba a la cama del otro, sin decir nada... Solo nos metíamos a la cama y decíamos Buenas noches. Ahora prácticamente vivía allí con él.

En la escuela éramos perfectos "desconocidos", nada más que dos trabajadores más de aquel edificio privado. Dos colegas como cualquier otro. Pero por la noche y fines de semanas era todo lo contrario, la pasábamos en su casa, paseando a caballo... Viendo películas o el enseñándome recetas fáciles de cocinar. "No puedes pedir comida a domicilio todo el tiempo" fue lo que dijo al empezar.

Una tarde conversando con Romanoff, surgió el tema de mi "enemistad" con Laufeyson. Esta mujer era bastante inteligente y sin darte cuenta te tenía hablando de temas que jamás pensaste que podrías contarle a alguien.

-¿Cómo que todos los días vas a su casa? -Preguntó ella tomando un café-

-Pues... Voy y ya... No es nada raro, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. No entiendo que tiene de malo que pase tiempo con él...-Le dije yo mirando mi sándwich-

-¡Ya! y digamos que te creo... Ese hombre jamás habló con ninguna de nosotras o con los demás profesores, Thor!... Me parece increíble que el rarito ese de pronto sea tu amigo...

-¿Y qué si no hablaba con ustedes?, si no quiere hacer algo no lo hará... No le gusta mucho socializar...-Discutí-

-Vale, entonces... ¿Si no le gusta socializar como demonios está con el más ruidoso de todos?- Puso el vaso en la meza con cierta agresividad.

-¡No es mi culpa que yo si le caiga bien! -Reclamé recostándome un poco en la silla de la cafetería.

-¿No será que le gustas? -Se integró Jane a la conversa apareciendo de la nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- La miré como si alienígena fuera-

-Es solo una suposición... ¿De quién hablan? -Se sentó a la mesa con nosotros-

-De Laufeyson...-Le respondió Natasha con una blanca sonrisa aun cuando la miré suplicándole que no lo dijera.-

-¿Laufeyson?... ¿Loki Laufeyson? ... ¿El raro Laufeyson?...-Empezó ella y Natasha asentía mientras a Jane se le formaba una expresión casi horrorizada-

-Si Jane, ese Laufeyson, el único de la escuela...-Le dije molesto por tanto apodo- En serio chicas, ¿Que cojones tienen en su contra?- Fui ignorado completamente.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a Laufeyson con una chica? -Preguntó Jane y Natasha le negó-

-Ni siquiera tiene algún tipo de anillo de compromiso...-Argumentó la pelirroja.

-Yo jamás le he visto hablando con una...-Rebatió.

-Chicas ya basta, si habla con ustedes o no, es su problema. No le gusta el contacto directo con las personas y es bastante reservado... No le habla a cualquiera...- intenté defender

-Ya, ¿ahora nos dices que no somos dignas de que alguien como él nos hable? -Reclamó ofendida Natasha.

-¿Qué?... ¡no estoy diciendo eso! Es más difícil hablar con ustedes que con él...

-¿Y si Jane tiene razón? ...-Me miró Natasha- ¿No será que le gustas?

-¿Gustarle? ¿Cómo gustarle?-Las miraba no queriendo entender-

-Ya sabes... Gustarle, como hombre... En plan pareja...-Sonrió Jane-

Yo me quedé frío, Pensaba y repensaba esas palabras una y otra vez, ¿Gustarle a Loki? ... Si la primera vez que me acerqué físicamente a él me echó de su cuarto como si de un criminal se tratase... Luego empecé a relacionar unas cosas con otras.

La primera vez que dormimos juntos, momentos en los que se acercaba a mí como gato buscando comida, esos tonitos de voz que me ponían todo nervioso.

Ante mi silencio y el atontamiento que se hizo presente en mí, ambas mujeres empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oh por Dios, Thor!... ¡Te gusta! Estás parcialmente enamorado de -Exclamaba Jane cuando le metí el pan en la boca-

-¡Cállate, no es para que toda la escuela se entere! -Le dije yo casi encogiéndome en la Silla-

-¿Ósea que no lo niegas?-Inquirió Natasha y no supe responder-

-No quisiste darme una oportunidad a mí, porque te gusta él...- Me reclamó y sacó en cara Jane, Mientras daba una mordida al pan. Recordándome una salida de hace unos meses. Yo me mantuve en silencio, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir.

-Thor...

-Yo no soy gay... -Dije apenas elevando la voz, mientras Natasha se estiraba un poco para acariciarme la espalda.

-No tienes que serlo...-Me dijo Jane- Atracción se puede sentir por cualquiera, sea amistosa, sexual o amorosa. Además no te gustan los hombres... Teóricamente estás admitiendo que te gusta "Él hombre" -He hizo énfasis en lo último-

-Si ese es el caso... ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?-Levanté la cabeza y por un momento ellas parecían tan angustiadas como yo.

-Decírselo. -Concluyó Natasha- Mientras más rápido se lo digas, más pronto tendrás una respuesta y si no es correspondido... Te alejas.-Dijo ella sería como de costumbre-

-No puedo decirle... ¿Qué pensará de mí?-

-Tiene dos opciones... O tres, una: Decirte "tú también me gustas". Dos: "No me gustas, vete" y tres: "No me gustas, pero quiero ser tu amigo"- Por un minuto pensé que Natasha tenía tintes de mi madre.-

-Lo haré... No prometo nada.-Concluí y me levanté- Tengo que ir a clases... No puedo llegar tarde.-Y las dejé ahí sentadas. Supongo que ahora se me viene cuesta arriba pensé mirando las escaleras como si de mi vida se tratase, subiendo esas escaleras, en el último piso del edificio estaba aquel hombre del que sin darme cuenta... me estaba enamorando. O ya me había enamorado. Fuere cual fuere el caso. Algo sentía por ese pelinegro y no era una simple amistad.

* * *

**Dioses que no me creo que en serio les guste D: Esta historia empezó como un capricho mío por culpa de un documental y una desquiciada idea, pero aquí me tienen ansioso de leer sus reviews. Poco a poco nos acercamos a lo que me motivó verdaderamente a crear la historia... Pero no les diré nada más. Nos leemos Pronto. ¡Bye!**

**-.A. Valentine.-**


End file.
